Company Policy
by QuintossentialGray
Summary: The man named Gabriel Gray was always thought of by the Company as a missed opportunity. But now they will have him. Mohinder gets yet another new Company partner in the form of this very familiar face but Sylar won't stay dormant for long. Violencesmut.
1. Chapter 1

After Mohinder was able to avoid what would have been a dire situation with Sylar at his apartment. He reported back to work the next day. It was another attempt on the murderer's part to take control over Mohinder and hurt young Molly in the process. Though he never thought he'd say it, there was nothing but gratitude felt for Elle and what she had done to help his makeshift family out.

Sylar was so sure that he could just come back and that there would be no opposition to his attempted reign of terror. When the two met, it was apparent that Elle just barely won this battle. Mohinder could only imagine the aftermath of their encounter. He scanned in his id card in at the front of the Company facility. A glance down the hall revealed that Bob was coming down to meet him as he got in. He grimly smiled and waved at Suresh, another ever-present file folder stuck under his arm. Mohinder nodded at the security official and placed his id back into his beaten tan wallet in his back pocket.

"Morning Dr. Suresh, I'm glad to see you back to work so soon after your...unfortunate incident. How is Molly doing?"

Sincerity laced Bob's voice as he put a hand on Mohinder's shoulder. His hooded eyes looked right into Mohinder's own as he waited for an answer he already had.

"She's fine. Ma-, Detective Parkman is with her now. How is Elle doing? I know she went up against him. Is she alright, did he hurt her much?"

Bob's face fell slightly as he turned away from Suresh and the two walked.

"Elle will be fine. She's being treated at another of our facilities. Sylar, did quite a number on her but she was very lucky in the outcome of that situation. So since she'll be out of commission for quite some time...you need a new partner."

Every time Bob would say those words, Mohinder always felt the slightest twinge of regret in his chest. His partners had a nasty habit of having bad things happen to them. An occurrence that seemed to be following around anyone who Mohinder's life collided with. Niki had died from the virus and now Elle was in physical duress because of him. If only he could just work on his own as he preferred to anyway.

The two traveled down the long winding corridor than to a corner elevator. Bob took out a special key from his jacket pocket and together they headed down to the secret level of the facility. Mohinder had never actually been this far into the depths of the building. His security clearance, while high, never let him into many mysterious parts of the facility. A sprightly 'bing' sound and the heavy steel doors slide open to reveal a blindingly white hallway. Bob turned left and made a small motion for Mohinder to follow.

It wasn't quite clear why this area was kept so top-secret at first. But when Bob used his card to gain access to a door at the very end of the hallway, it became stunningly clear. It was a morgue. Or rather the kind you'd find in the basement of a hospital. White walls, florescent lights, and so many silver shiny drawers placed into the walls themselves. A swift motion, and Bob had that file folder out from under his arm and open in front of him. He adjusted his glasses as he read the different markings on the white stickers under drawer handles.

He hummed a small, monotone tune to himself as he tried to find the right one. A bit of a smile on his thin lips as he stopped in front of it. Mohinder was still taken aback at the utter abundance of the drawers, almost all were no doubt occupied. He was snapped back to attention by Bob's voice, a tone that was now all business.

"I know that you had some...moral quandaries after the Bennett situation. True, it did end in an unfortunate manner. But Dr. Suresh when you see what just the smallest amount of Claire Bennett's blood can do, you'll know that this is worth so much more than the collateral cost of one human life."

At that, Bob went to a small mini-fridge in the corner of the room and retrieved a blood pack and then a syringe. He prepared the syringe himself with the blood that had been taken at the cost of Noah Bennett's life. Claire's blood was such an important asset to the Company that it was a cost of life that was worth it. Even Bob was nervous about the Company's latest acquisition in drawer 42-L. Every precaution had to be taken to handle this much better than the times it had been attempted in the past. A small sigh left his body, full of trepidation but he had to maintain his composure if only to be able to convince Mohinder, that this was the right way.

He turned back toward the other man and walked back to that drawer. His small clammy hand gripped the handle and slowly he pulled the drawer out, he held an arm out for Mohinder to take a few steps back. Before Mohinder could even take in the sight of it, the smell got to him first. Charred, burnt flesh and bone had a greasy, pungent smell that instantly brought tears to the man's soft amber eyes. Bob even gagged a little at the strength and insistence of the odor. Both men coughed and choked till they could at least somewhat stand it.

Mohinder opened his eyes and it didn't look like a body so much as it did just melted, crispy waste. Sure, the anatomy could be made out still, limbs and skull but just barely. It had no face instead it had layers upon layer of warped flesh. There was a soft click as the room's door closed back up and the Haitian stood there, arms crossed as if waiting for something to happen. Suresh wondered how it was that he had higher security clearance than himself.

Bob nodded at the Haitian who merely stood there, unmoving. He turned and gingerly handed the full syringe over to Suresh. It was best for Mohinder to do it, he thought so that he could get the full impact of what they were doing. Not to mention of course, if things went badly the blame could easily be shifted over to the good doctor.

"Alright Mohinder, just inject the whole thing till it's completely empty. When you're done I'd suggest stepping back and letting our friend here take over. After this, you can meet your new partner."

Mohinder nodded and moved over the corpse. He stuck the needle in with a thick sickening squish sound into where the person's arm would have been. It was fascinating to watch the dark crimson liquid slosh around the tube then flow out. Nearly instantly as they all stared down at the tray, the body twitched. Every heart in the room, even the Haitian's flinched like the rest of their muscles of their body at the sight of it. As told to, Suresh went over the far corner of the room where Bob already stood.

The Haitian uncrossed his arms and held out his hand, waiting for the exact moment. Mohinder watched in amazement as what were easily beyond third-degree burns just started to vanish before his own eyes. Slowly, he could make out a body's shape once more. Pale skin, long limbs and then last but not least the man's face healed. A sheet covered the lower half of his body now that there was once more an actual anatomy to shield for the sake of some modesty. Mohinder knew that he could not be seeing what he thought he was as the facial features started to reappear, the hair to mend and re-grow.

He couldn't help but to step right next to the tray and stare aghast as that man was revealed. All color drained from his face as he gasped and looked over his shoulder then back at the man. His body was completely healed but his eyes were still closed, lips parted just slightly. It mesmerized Mohinder to watch the color slowly blush back into Sylar's cheeks and lips. Suddenly, a hoarse gasp as Sylar bolted upright and slammed his hand over Mohinder's wrist.

Frantic eyes darted around the room and his other hand went to his own heart, once again it beat. He remembered that little blonde bitch using her ability on him and everything went stark white then black. A confused rage boiled within as he glared at Suresh, the man's skin always felt so warm no matter what the situation. He glanced around at the hostile, unfamiliar surroundings and raised his right hand from chest out to protect himself. However the Haitian soon intervened.

After a hell of a struggle on Sylar's behalf, the Haitian was able to take him down. The unconscious murderer lay there, still, his fingers slowly fell from Mohinder's wrist as his arm slumped down to his side. His naked chest rose with each soft breath as Mohinder moved quickly towards Bob.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

Mohinder slammed his smooth hands onto Bob's shirt collar and pushed the man backward into the blank wall. His small glasses shook from the impact as he held his arms to his sides and glanced calmly into Mohinder's eyes.

"Dr. Suresh, please I know this is rather...unexpected for you to deal with. But there's something you need to understand. That man, is an extremely valuable asset to this Company. He just needs a few, adjustments is all. Which is something that I'm putting you in charge of. You and the Haitian are going to oversee Gabriel Gray's treatments and re-education over the next couple of months. I'm sure you know more than ever how dangerous this man can be when his potential is left...unfocused. However, it makes you the ideal candidate to lead his training and to later on when he's ready be paired up with him."

His mouth completely agape in shock and revulsion, Mohinder stepped away from Bob. How could this man ask him to do this? Was he completely insane? Even worse, why did he feel the slightest pang of pity for the man who was responsible for the deaths of the Herrera siblings. For the deaths of countless others and many more lives shattered and ruined. Mohinder sighed as he spoke.

"So...he's my new partner?"

Bob straightened his bland, gray jacket as he looked at Mohinder.

"Yes. It's Company policy Mohinder, you know that. One of us and of them."

Being the only person in the room without some sort of inborn ability certainly made Mohinder feel like the 'them' in that statement. As he glanced at the man laying not quite peaceably on the table, his eyes were too tight and his muscles too tense for that, he thought about what the next couple months of both their lives would be like.

"How is it going to work? What are you going to do to him?"

Bob stepped forward and peered down at Sylar. He tilted his head just so as he knew that with this man, the Company could once again be a true force to be reckoned with.

"First, we'll have to move him before he wakes up again. Slide that gurney over here Suresh. We'll hold him in Monroe's old cell while he's here. We'll start treatments right away with suppression pills since the Haitian can't do his thing properly until the man is powerless once more."

Mohinder rolled the gurney over to the pulled-out drawer and with some effort he and the Haitian lifted the tall, broad -houldered man over to it. They left down the twisty hallways of the building. Sylar was given some clothes that Mohinder himself put on him, a gray t-shirt and gray pants, and was left alone. No one would want to be near him when the man came to again.


	2. Powerless

A low, confused groan came from Sylar as he went to roll over and get a few more minutes rest. Wait, he couldn't do that, couldn't move even an inch. Eyelids slid open as he hazily started at a far too bright florescent light above him. He sneered at the brightness invading his sight, Sylar never was one for intensely lit rooms. His shop was nicely lit with subdued lamps and his apartment was similar. Once his focus sharpened up he tried to move again. Part of him thought maybe his body was just numb from sleep, it had the habit of doing that at times.

Ugh, what was that taste in his mouth? Sylar smacked his lips and cringed, the tightly locked straps kept him firmly in place on the cot. Spine stiff with the unyielding hard surface he lay on, he struggled a bit with the bonds. Other than the taste in his mouth, something else was off. Why was his mouth so moist? Sylar always woke up everyday with the most irritating cotton mouth. But not now, he didn't like the uncertainties involved in this situation at all.

He glanced to the side and saw to his shock that Mohinder was standing there, he'd watched him from the start of his awakening and maybe even longer than that. Sylar smirked and flicked out his fingers toward him.

"Hello Mohinder I-..."

What should have happened next was Mohinder slammed against the wall. True, Mohinder did stumble backward slightly but it was nowhere near Sylar's desired effect of the motion. He glanced down and this time concentrated on the straps. A slight tremor was felt on the outside of his skin as the buckles grazed him but remained clasped.

Mohinder took a few, still cautious steps, forward. Sylar turned his gaze away from him and stared down at his bound arm. He could feel the telekinesis there but it had been, dampened somehow. His heart sank far down into his stomach as he thought the absolute worst. This wasn't fair, he'd just gotten them back and now they were leaving him once more.

"What did you do to me?! W-what's wrong with them, Mohinder?"

Though he glared harshly at Suresh, there was no mistaking the quiver in his voice. Any time Sylar was not in control of a situation that old familiar weakness, from a life he thought long since forgotten, crept its way to the surface. His hard eyes glanced at Mohinder, who looked at him in a way that never even happened back at his place the first time they had their time together and Sylar was bound. Mohinder was examining him, each look a matter of careful concentration and analytical thought. Like Sylar was just another in a long line of test subjects, and it disturbed him to be thought of that way by Suresh.

Mohinder looked down at Sylar and then started moving around the room, pacing as he spoke. It was a habit from his days of giving lectures that he couldn't easily stand still and talk.

"You've just been given 500 milligrams of a very strong concoction of suppressants. I'm sure they don't taste very well as you may have realized upon waking. Your powers are weak, and they will continue to get even more so with each new dosage. Once that is done then it's on the next phase."

A twisted grimace stretched over Sylar's lips and his brow. He struggled again against his bonds, this time merely pulling his body against them and rattling the cot. His heart, he could hear it loudly still as it pounded away in his head. Being forced to experience his own fear as he looked over at Mohinder, eyes narrowed back down.

"Phase?! All I remember is that after I did you a favor by putting two bullets into Maya, seriously Mohinder you would have done it too after listening to her yammering on or look at you with those sad eyes. You flipped out and then some blonde bitch came in and, oh that ability. But...I should be dead. I know that I should be dead, but you..."

Sylar tilted his head the best he could in his current position. Cold eyes sparked slightly as he looked toward Mohinder, his smile faded as he closed his lips. It wasn't time for Mohinder to see his grin, yet.

"How...how did you do it? You brought me back from that. I was dead, wasn't I? Why did you do it Mohinder? "

At those last words that arrogant, mocking tone came through clearly. His eyes were unblinking as he watched Mohinder try to keep his emotions hidden before he responded. Sylar could sense the slightest tremor in the other man's heart, it wasn't as loud as it once was to him as the pills did their thing. What was it...pity? Regret? Could it just be fear, Sylar couldn't tell without being able to hear his pulse more in depth.

Mohinder raised his eyebrows and sighed deeply. He moved down to check one of the straps on Sylar's wrist as he spoke.

"This was not my decision. If it had been up to me then when Elle killed you, you'd still be that way. But I know how to think of something other than myself and I can see what the Company could want with you. Just be grateful Sylar, most people don't even get a second chance and you've had several."

With that he turned and headed out the door, leaving Sylar bound behind him. A security code was entered in and after it chirped Mohinder left the room without a second glance. Even though, he wanted to look he wouldn't give Sylar that sort of blatant satisfaction.


	3. Struggle

A week later, Sylar had been free of the cot he'd been fastened to since nearly the start of his ordeal. There had been no real reason for Sylar to be trapped there still as his powers had all but vanished. All he had to look forward to was Mohinder's daily visit even though it meant his becoming closer to being insignificant once more. No one had bothered to tell Sylar what would become of him, he figured something was amiss since he was even brought back from death in the first place.

It was time again, Sylar could feel it and though he couldn't actually hear Mohinder coming down the hall, he knew he was there. A few buttons pressed and his id cleared, Mohinder opened the heavy door that sealed itself shut after his entrance into the room. Each time that sealed sound suctioned into the doorway his heart rested in his throat, lodged in deeply. Yes, he had a tranquilizer gun and also a company-issue gun with him at all times when he came. But there was always the outside fear that Sylar would do something completely unexpected.

Like on the third day when they tried to have Sylar awake for his treatment. A small plastic cup in one hand and a tranquilizer gun in the other, Mohinder knelt down over Sylar's half-awake form. The pills rattled around in the cup and made Sylar half-flinch from what each new one down his throat meant. Mohinder's fingers curled around one orange pill and gripped it gingerly. Half-lidded eyes stared out at Mohinder as he got closer. The once sparkling black eyes eyes looked dim now as the pill got closer and closer still. When the orange capsule touched Sylar's lip he waited just one moment more before he struck.

Sharp white teeth clamped down and sank into smooth flesh as Sylar snarled and bit into the other man's finger. He jerked and pulled back but Sylar would not relinquish his hold on the other man as he glared at him. A knuckle was easily used to lodge the finger behind the curve of his incisor, the orange pill dropped down the side of his face and slid off to the floor. A desperate move no doubt but it was all Sylar had to show his distaste of how Mohinder had led this assault against him.

That didn't stop the pills from later being shoved down his throat and wouldn't stop any future treatment attempts. Sylar was sitting on his makeshift bed flexing his fingers out in front of him hoping that something would still happen. He used to be able to move things but nothing very heavy and not far. This was no longer the case as he didn't glance up at Mohinder's entry. His eyes lowered a bit, he'd stopped focusing on his fingertips but kept them wriggling still.

"Dr., Is it that time again?"

A cold formality, he wanted to match with words how Mohinder made him feel with each clinical action. Mohinder walked closer to him, the cup in front of him. Sylar's eyes glared out at the man from his peripheral vision.

"Yes. Are you going to do it? Am I going to have to slip them into your mouth after you've been drugged? It's really better for all of us if you just cooperate."

With a swing of his long legs, Sylar turned to face Mohinder. Eyes fixed on Mohinder's own as he spoke.

"I should just sit here and let you do this? Do you have any idea what I could give you, Mohinder? Such power, you and I together like it used to be. I've always liked you there, by my side Mohinder. If you just...throw those pills down and let me out of here. I can show you things that you've never even dreamed of."

Those dark eyes focused harder still on Mohinder, hoping to will the other man to comply as he had before. Any change in the man's face would be observed by Sylar and played upon further. However, all the muscles in Mohinder's jaw twitched then clenched as he came forward.

A swift movement of his right arm and cold steel met Sylar's temple. The taller man tensed as he stared right at Mohinder. This man had changed since Virgina, since the day in his apartment. This time when Mohinder held that gun, Sylar felt a very real fear. He gulped slightly as he watched Mohinder intently.

"That's all you really have isn't it Gabriel? The offer and pursuit of power. There's nothing for you if that's gone isn't there? I've watched you on the security feed, trying to do something, anything when I'm away. Seeing you powerless makes me realize how hollow power has made you. You've nothing to offer anyone anymore like this. Even if you had power I wouldn't want it. You've nothing to offer me. Now take them."

The gun still at Sylar's head as the cup was brought forth. A shaking hand took it and hesitated before gulping down the suppressants. Once Sylar proved he wasn't hiding them under his tongue, Mohinder took the gun and placed it back into his shoulder holster. Sylar could only stare at him, lip trembling just so as his thoughts raced.

"Mohinder, please. Just...stay with me another minute?"

A quaver in his voice as the complete honesty of Mohinder's statement tore through him like a razor blade. As Mohinder just looked at the man and turned on his heel, Sylar felt his heart sink slightly. Being alone and powerless was what his life was like before and for it to be happening again was true Hell.

Mohinder left, the door sealed behind him. He sighed and leaned against the wall to steady himself. His hands shook as he glanced to make sure he was alone in the hallway. To break a man down like that was eating away at him and he had no idea why. This man was a murderer, a monster but his life was slowly being ripped away from him which is something that Mohinder wasn't sure even Sylar deserved.

His hands went up to his face, he rubbed his sleepless eyes as he sighed again. It was getting close now. The Haitian would be called down within the next few days to wipe Sylar's memory of ever being Sylar. Mohinder's heart beat rapidly at the thought of looking into those eyes when they were bright and unaware of the dark cold orbs that he would always envision looking back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

A week and a half later, there had been some complications that arose with another Company project that pushed this one to the side momentarily though not from Mohinder. Each day he went about administering the pills, checking his stats, and of course trying to stay away from showing Sylar his own emotions about the situation. While to many people seeing a man like Sylar at his monstrous peak would be the most unnerving thing, this was not so to Suresh. It was when the man was breaking, when he pleaded and showed weakness that Mohinder got chills.

That day when the door slid open and clanged shut, Mohinder was stunned by the sight. Sylar had his head against the wall of his cell, completely still as he glanced toward Mohinder the faintest of tear stains on his skin caught the light and glinted. He didn't even notice that Mohinder had no small plastic cup in his hand, there was no use for it anymore.

When Mohinder just stopped and looked at what was left of Sylar, it threw the other man off. He slid his body over to face Suresh, even thinner than usual as he didn't eat much in his cell. For just a moment his heart felt something again as he noticed that Mohinder wasn't moving toward him that he wasn't holding anything.

"So...is this more of a social visit Mohinder?"

A weak half-hearted smirk grazed his lips as he glanced up. Suresh sighed and took a glance at his watch, any moment now the two of them would have their moment interrupted. Slowly, he moved towards Sylar and sat across from him.

"This is, well soon we're going to be joined up by a colleague of mine. He's going to make you forget all of this. Everything about 'Sylar', he's going to give your life a new chance at beginning. In fact, I doubt you'll be able to remember any of this right now, me speaking with you."

Sylar merely stared at the man, he knew who Mohinder was talking about. He'd tried to mess with Sylar's memory back in Texas but thanks to that delightful waitress, the Haitian couldn't do it right. He saw how this worked, they wanted his powers gone,specifically that one, so they could erase him. It was impossible to contain the tremors that erupted throughout his body at the thought of this, his identity would be gone. Something that he'd worked so hard to release within himself, to nourish and let grow would be wiped clean and there was nothing he could do about it.

His eyes darted over at that man. All of his memories of Mohinder, gone in an instant. How could they do this to him? Why would Mohinder let it happen? The thought ran through his head to get up and attack him right now, try to use his id card to get out. But his body did not move as Mohinder took a few steps closer. The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a rather impressive syringe, filled with a lime green solution.

With a firm finger, he tapped the syringe as some of the solution squirted out of it. Warily, Mohinder sat down right by Sylar, he felt the other man tense at how close they now were to each other.

"What he's going to do to you...no one should be awake for. Think of this as whatever you'd like it won't matter in a few hours. Give me your arm."

Sylar stared, his brows knit together puzzled as he extended his arm out to Suresh. He turned it up so that Mohinder could have a better shot at his veins on the first try. An exhale from the geneticist as he tapped Sylar's purple bulging vein. A large twisty vein that protruded out from his arm, snaking down most of his arm. A soft gasp came from Sylar's chapped lips though Mohinder was as gentle as he could be, sliding the tip past pale skin.

After the syringe was half empty he slid it back out, the tip popped and stung his skin as it exited Sylar's body. Initially, nothing was felt until Sylar started to get woozy and his light felt much lighter than it should have. He jerked forward a bit as his eyelids fluttered, slowly rolled up to meet Suresh's patient gaze.

"So...I guess this is goodbye...for now."

Despite everything, that smirk found its way back to Sylar's lips for a moment until he slumped forward and fell down to the cold floor of his cell. For a moment Mohinder just stared at him, dormant once more but this time Sylar was at _his_ feet. As he bent down Mohinder carefully turned Sylar over so that he faced the ceiling. A puffed up chest clad in a drab blue shirt rose and fell with each slow breath.

"I know that...I'll never be able to forget the first time we met. When the name Zane seemed to me so odd, so American. The little spark you had in your eyes that made me think that ...these abilities could brighten anyone's life. That maybe fate had played a hand in our meeting just like you said."

Mohinder bent down and crouched by Sylar's form. A graze of his hair through caramel fingers made him think how it was shorter then. Zane also had less stubble than what Sylar kept on his face lately.

"Then...when I realized who, what you really were. I-I mean...that night in Montana, the night of Dale Smither's murder, you have no idea how badly I wanted to let you into my motel room. You told me how you believed in fate, in destiny and I think that we have been entwined in both. One life depending upon the other. And now...I'm going to make good on that. I'm going to take away all the ugliness you've accumulated in your life and we're going to replace it with something so much better, a new purpose."

His thumb moved over from Sylar's dark spiky strands down over his rough, stubbled jawline. Bumps of raised, sharp hair chafed the smooth pad of Mohinder's thumb as he traced over his jaw and down his neck. A slow steady pulse beat from within while Mohinder pressed against the flesh of his neck. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to Sylar's own. Soft thin pale tissue was compliant as Mohinder pressed harder, sliding his tongue past his and Sylar's teeth. Into the open waiting mouth he relished in each stroke and probe of the hot wet hole. His hands started to roam down over the Company issued outfit that clung to Sylar's skin.

Smooth hands slid down lower and lower still as Mohinder's tongue wrapped around Sylar's own limp, pink muscle forcing it to wriggle and shift around in any way that Suresh felt like. The door started beeping as a key-card was scanned through and Mohinder stumbled to his feet. A long strand of saliva clung to Mohinder's tongue as he backed away from Sylar.

It hung and glistened in the air for a moment then fell onto Sylar's body, lightly staining his shirt. It also landed on Mohinder's chest as he looked over at The Haitian, the door closed up tight behind him once more. He brought in a gurney with straps attached and he and Mohinder lifted Sylar to it, Mohinder strapped him down at the Haitian prepared himself. After the man was given his orders, the Haitian set about reading up on Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray.

Getting as much of a preliminary idea of as he could of what he was dealing with. Bob was explicit in his orders that all of Sylar's memories that were of deadly acts or of any situation that led to the creation of the monster, be eradicated. After they finished buckling him in, Mohinder took a step back to set up the heart monitor and other devices to keep track of the man's vital systems.

After the Haitian took off his jacket and set it aside he concentrated and walked forward. His hand placed over Sylar's brow and closed his own eyes. A good half hour later with each twitch Mohinder was able to tell when something had been taken from his mind. Only Sylar and now the Haitian knew what exactly each memory was of when ripped from the deep recesses of his mind.

It was very hard for Mohinder to watch but somebody had to keep an close, watchful eye over his heart rate. A green line on the screen that rose and fell, rose and fell until it suddenly spiked about off the screen. Mohinder's head whipped toward Sylar, now awake and gasping, eyes frantically darting about the room.

"Wha-what's happening?! Ugh! What are you doing to me?!"

He pulled desperately on his restraints, eyes both blank and wild with confusion. His every question laced by a cry of pain from the blinding migraine that ripped apart his skull. Quickly Mohinder stumbled forward to grab the syringe from his pocket. He raced over and lay his hand down on the man's writhing arm. What was left of the man Mohinder knew as Sylar looked up at him before he stabbed the vein. His eyes narrowed then widened, lips pursed before he spoke

"Who...do I know you from somewhere?"

Mohinder stopped in mid-plunge, it took his fingers a while to feel again from the numbness in his body at seeing the fading sense of recognition from those dark eyes. He bit his lip softly and finished, the bound man groaned and slowly faded back into sleep, Mohinder's words lulling him into it as the tranquilizer seized his body.

"Ye...No, but you will soon Gabriel."


	5. Just Underneath the Surface

Since that day Gabriel Gray's life had been four, off-white walls. Walls that surrounded and confined him and comforted him in a way with their simplicity. The fact that he could close his eyes and when he opened them they'd still be there, made him feel more reassured than the occasional buzzing feeling in his head when he tried to recall how he'd gotten into that room in the first place. Or for that matter when he tried to remember a lot of things that a person should know about themselves.

But from the moment he woke up on, he at least had a name. He was left mostly to himself the first couple of days, his food slid in through a spot in the imposing metal door. But on the third day, that door creaked and swung inward to reveal a man. He was smartly dressed in a tan jacket and slacks, though his shirt perhaps was a bit too loud for the situation, a brightly colored Western style number. Gabriel's soft brown eyes flit over to take in the man, he wondered vaguely why the sight of the stranger caused his heart to pound in his ears. No, it really was pounding in his ears, waves of sound that threatened to tear him apart from the inside out. Gabriel groaned and whimpered, bending over as he held his hands to his ears. Pale palms pressed until the skin went past red and back to white from the tightness of the hold.

"UGH! Oh God make it stop!"

Suresh calmly stepped toward the man as he lay a hand on his arm. His eyes met the pained man's own as he spoke.

"It's okay, it'll pass Gabriel. It's just something you'll have to learn to channel again."

From the moment Mohinder's smooth, lilting accent filled the air, the pain started to subside in Gabriel's head. Soon, the tension had all but melted as he looked up at this man who knew his name as he went on.

"You give us a bit of a scare there, agent Gray...we weren't sure if you'd ever wake up after the injuries you incurred on your last assignment. That tingling sensation in your head is completely normal as you have some extremely minor brain damage. Some of your memories may be a bit...blurry but it'll come back eventually."

A hopeful smile on Mohinder's lips though in his thoughts he kept on one notion. If Gabriel really did 'get them all back,' then so many people would suffer for all the trespasses made against his person, against his identity. Mohinder opened up the file he brought into the room with him and glanced over it.

Gabriel sat up on the cot, he ached to know why this man seemed so familiar with him. Did he know him...does he know him? It was then he glanced over on the floor next to the bed's leg and picked up his dark framed glasses. After he wiped them off on the drab colored shirt that hung off his narrow chest, he slipped them on.

"A...Agent Gray? My last assignment? I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. Further more, I have no idea who you are, do I know you?"

Playing this correctly was very important for Suresh. He could not let fear or passion show in his dark eyes as he spoke, he had to remain impassive as workmates would when speaking of each other.

"Agent Gray, my name is Mohinder Suresh. We both work for the Company, an organization dedicated to...finding and assisting people who are different, special. People who have gone on to the next stage of evolution itself. Who have unlocked their own potential and can achieve such incredible acts. Telepathy, tissue regeneration, flight, and there are more."

Mohinder paused for a moment and pursed his lips. How would Sy-...Gabriel. His name is Gabriel. How would Gabriel react when he saw that...not only do these people exist but he is very much one of them. Perhaps even, though it would never be something Mohinder would admit, the most evolved of them all.

Gabriel stared at the man speaking to him with stories of flight and...what did he call it, ah yes regeneration. He looked around some, was he actually in a mental asylum. One with low security if the inmates could go from room to room and congregate. The man had a low tolerance for people to toy with him but, for some reason Gabriel felt like he should humor the earnest man before him.

"Okay, so...what you're telling me is that there are people out there who can, among other things, fly?"

Gabriel quirked his right brow into a perfect curved arch above his quizzical eye. He realized then that there was a dull throbbing in his head that wouldn't stop. There is hardly a worse thing to wake up with a headache as one of the first sensations of the day.

Suresh nodded slowly as he moved and sat down on the bed next to Gabriel. He glanced over at a chair across from them at a small desk in the cell. With a tremor in his heart, Mohinder turned to Gabriel their brown eyes nearly identical now that the traces of Sylar had been pulled from Gabriel's brain. But now it was easier for Mohinder to notice how they seemed so unblinking still.

Mohinder twisted his body around to face Gabriel all the way. With a slight catch in his throat he proceeded to lay out the groundwork of rebuilding the man formerly known as Sylar.

"Gabriel...you are one of those people. The Company located you and recruited you for the sake of the organization. For three years now, you've worked with the Company to find other people such as yourself. To help them understand what they're going through, see the limits and capabilities of their powers, and if necessary, eliminating the abilities in dangerous individuals."

It was hard to believe that Mohinder could sit next to a man who murdered countless innocent lives and talk to_ him _about the need to eliminate dangerous specials. But this had to handled delicately, telling him the truth of his abilities and then allowing him to rediscover them for himself had to be carefully done. Gabriel hadn't been on the suppressants since he was visited by the Haitian. From what was seen when Mohinder entered into the room, he already had his enhanced hearing restored. This could only mean that his other abilities would be the same way. It was time to have him know what it was he could do.

Gabriel stared at the man still. What did he mean that he was one of them...he was insane. All of this was...it didn't make any sense to him.

"What are you trying to tell me Suresh? That I can fly? I think you're out of your mind."

"No Gabriel. Here..."

Mohinder turned his body and looked over at the white metal chair. Slatted back and a joke of a cushion for a seat. It stood away from the desk that was pushed up to the wall itself. A cautious hand placed itself on Gabriel's shoulder. It felt very cool to the touch despite the body heat that should have emanated into the thin fabric that gently rested underneath caramel fingers. With his other hand he motioned and pointed to that chair.

"I want you to do something for me Gabriel. Turn and look at that chair. Focus all of your thoughts on it, then...I, I want you to try and move it. Using only your deepest concentration on the object, I want you to try and move it with your mind. It may sound ridiculous but just ...try it."

A slight chuckle or really a scoff came out of Gabriel's thin pale lips. This was beyond absurd but, there was something about the way that this Mohinder person seemed to speak about it. An assured confidence that Gabriel would in fact do it, that he could somehow stare at something as innocuous and inanimate as a chair and push it without any tangible hold on it. That hand on his shoulder certainly did a very good job of calming his heart rate down again. Slowly, he exhaled and turned to look at the chair. Narrowing his eyes down, he stretched his long slightly bony fingers out. It seemed ridiculous that he would in fact do it, but he figured that having his hand out to steady it or guide his focus to a certain point would be the most ideal way of going about it.

Seconds began to drag away as he lost all concept of where he was,who was with him, and why he was trying to do this. All he could think about was willing the chair to move. It trembled at first which only made Gabriel's heart beat faster as he moved his hand to the side. Metal screeched against tile floor as it skittered slowly across the floor. Suddenly, without any warning to Mohinder, the chair flung itself across the room and into the wall closest to it. A resounding screech and then a deafening thud filled the room as Gabriel jumped and flinched.

From the impact made, the chair was curved in and had a massive dent to the back of it. A few of the slats had even busted free of the frame. A nervous gulp and the sound of a panting breaths could be heard as Gabriel looked at Mohinder, eyes wide. He placed his hand gently back down by his side.

"I-I...I just...heh, you were right. I didn't even touch it I just thought about it. It did it...it's astounding. I'm...I'm sorry about the chair, it just kind of got out of my control there for a moment."

Suresh stared at the chair or rather what was left of it against the wall. He closed his mouth again and looked at Gabriel, he was clearly back to his full capability now. His heart was full of a tremor-laced pressure that never ceased especially as he looked at the man. Suddenly, he caught in an instant the quick flicker of dark fire burn in those eyes. Glittering, fascinated orbs that met Mohinder's own with a shy smile and a glance away.

Mohinder stood back up again as he went to examine how badly the chair had been wrecked. As Gabriel watched with utter fixation on his...he called him his partner, he smiled a bit. Such power in his fingertips, who would have thought. He was interested to see just what else he could do, something more than just bending a chair. Something that amused him to do and he was intrigued by how much it seemed Mohinder wanted to accept without question, that it was in fact an accident on Gabriel's part.


End file.
